Rare Schmoochle
"Love, just like music, is universal. Rare Smoochles, with their extra set of eyes, claim to be able to see love in all its forms. This enlightenment doesn't mean that the Monster is exempt from conflict - spats and misunderstandings have historically led to literal heartbreak, requiring stitching. In the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make, and two heads know that they're ultimately destined for one another." Description Release 3rd feb 2017 with normal Schmoocle. The differences between Rare Schmoochle and its common counterpart: *The body is teal, and the change is very similar to a Rare Jeeode's. *It has two eyes on each head, as opposed to one. *It has purple and teal stripes on its arms. *Its claws and talons are turquoise. *The heads are different from the regular - one has more horns (or some sort of hairstyle similar to Rare Hoola's), and the other one has an iroquos instead of a pony-tail, and both "hairdos" are turquoise. *Its heads and wings are cerulean. *The heart has some seams and stitches, referencing its heartbreaks. It is divided into three parts, each a different colour: purple, lavender, and sky blue. Song Audio sample: The heads sing as a duet, taking turns going "Bum" or "Bam" in a high pitched voice, and then synchronizing at the end. Breeding The Rare Schmoochle can only be bred for a limited time during times the normal Schmoochle is available. Possible combination(s): * + Tweedle and Riff *Avail 3rd feb 2017 22:00 UTC to 6th feb 2017 22:00 UTC. NOTE: can only be bred or purchased during the dates listed above. Any s on Air Island that are obtained during that time will stay unless they are sold. No exception. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. Likes Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). * Schmoochle * Flappy Flag * Spurrit Statue * Leafy Sea Dragon Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The Schmoochle, at least partially, comes from the word "smooch", another word for "kiss". The second part of the Schmoochle's name may have come from "Poochle", a common dog name, which is then combined with the aforementioned "smooch." "Rare Schmoochle" is simply a Rare Monsters modifier of the regular Schmoochle, from which Rare Schmoochle is named after. Notes Снимок_2017_02_03_17_49_12_611.png|Teaser from the Coloring Book Update 1.10 Снимок_2017_02_03_17_44_50_32.png|Teaser from behind the "MSM" heading on the loading screen from the Season of Love - 2017 16386993_968856869882319_375217135158036883_n.png|Another teaser image of the Rare Schmoochle from the My Singing Monsters official Facebook page. *The Rare Schmoochle had various teasers confirming its appearance in the game. **First teaser is found in one of the coloring pages in My Singing Monsters: Coloring. **Second teaser is found in the Loading Screen of Valentine's Celebration 2017. **Third teaser is found in the official My Singing Monsters Facebook Page background. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Air Island